


Sweet music playing in the dark

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gyuhancheol are just kinky okay?, Lace Panties, M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: He's trying to figure out how to get Jeonghan to stop, because he's making the drive back home a lot more difficult than necessary, when he gets another photo. This time he almost drops his phone. Jeonghan’s long, white legs with Seungcheol’s hand between them, fingers disappearing from sight.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Sweet music playing in the dark

The warm night air can't hide the humidity that has coloured his entire day. The bag full of groceries rustles as he checks if he's forgotten anything. All he wants to do is to change out of his clothes, cook dinner, and enjoy a nice evening cuddling his boyfriend. Maybe, if he's really lucky, he can get a massage from Jeonghan. There's nothing quite like Jeonghan's talented fingers loosening the knots in his back.

His manager looks just as tired and sweaty as he feels. They barely exchange more than a greeting before they get in the car.

The leather of the backseat sticks to his shirt, and he can't suppress a grumble at the gross feeling. Then his manager turns on the air condition, and they both let out a loud sigh of relief. The humidity will slap them in the face the second they open the door, but Mingyu'll enjoy the cool air while he can.

And of course, since Murphy's law seems to follow Mingyu wherever he goes, they get caught in a traffic jam. There's not much he can do about it. So he sinks back in the seat and closes his eyes. It feels like only a few seconds have passed when his phone vibrates, but the clock shows that it's been more than twenty minutes.

'Is everything okay?'

'Sorry, got caught in traffic.' he writes back.

'Ah, okay. Any idea when you'll be back?' Jeonghan asks, and Mingyu wishes he could tell him, but judging by their surroundings they haven't made much progress.

'No idea. I hope we'll be there soon. I bought cake!' he attempts to smooth over the waiting time.

For a few minutes there's no reply. Mingyu can already imagine Jeonghan trying to hide his pout, Seungcheol probably reading over his shoulder and looking much the same. They spent a month of meticulous planning to get the dorm to themselves, and then he gets caught up in traffic. He's about to send an apology to butter them up when he gets a message.

A photo of his two favorite shirts with the caption 'which one?'.

Hadn't they agreed to stay in the dorm?

'The black one.'

He's not really keen on going out again, especially after not getting a minute to himself all day, but he has no idea what they have planned. He's tempted to just let him do whatever he wants and cook for them at another time.

'Are you wearing earbuds?'

Confused, Mingyu grabs his earbuds and connects them to his phone. He ignores his manager's questioning look, and slips them into his ears.

'Yeah. Do you want to call me?'

Instead of a call, he gets a recording.

There's some rustling, followed by a wet sound. Then a moan and a slick sound.

They wouldn't? Would they?

The recording continues, consisting of nothing more than a series of moans, pants, and his name, along with the slick sound of Jeonghan getting off. Seungcheol’s voice is muttering praises, little encouragements.

His ears are burning, and he has to shift in his seat to hide his growing erection from his manager.

He knows he shouldn't, but he plays the recording again – and immediately curses himself.

'Do you like it?' As if they didn't set Mingyu up, knowing fully well how easily they can turn Mingyu on.

'You know I do.' He writes back, glancing out the window to check if they have moved. They have just made it across the intersection.

'Good.' comes the reply, and Mingyu wants to jump out of the car and run to the dorm.

Time can't pass fast enough. It feels like the car is crawling forward, if it moves at all. His manager seems to sense his anxiety, sparing a backward glance every now and then. Though it must be obvious that he's in no mood to talk, since his manager doesn't even bother to try and make small talk. He's probably just as exhausted as Mingyu. But unlike him, he's not been sent some steamy voice recording by his boyfriends.

On cue, his phone vibrates. A photo. Jeonghan's long, white legs. How Mingyu wants to sink his teeth into those thighs. He has to settle for chewing on his own lips, shifting uncomfortably.

He's trying to figure out how to get Jeonghan to stop, because he's making the drive back home a lot more difficult than necessary, when he gets another photo. This time he almost drops his phone. Jeonghan’s long, white legs with Seungcheol’s hand between them, fingers disappearing from sight.

“Is everything okay?” His manager asks concerned, trying to get a look at him.

“Sorry, not feeling too hot.” Mingyu lies through gritted teeth. His face feels like it's on fire, and if his manager leans back just a little bit more, he can see the tent in Mingyu's pants. So Mingyu bends forward a little bit, pretending to have an upset stomach.

“Hang on. I'll take the back roads.”

Why they didn't take them in the first place, Mingyu doesn't know, and he honestly doesn't care. At this point he just wants to get back to the dorms. But even using the backroads it takes another twenty minutes to get back to the dorm, and the steady stream of voice messages is not helping at all. If anything, it makes the ride more awkward.

When they finally get there, his manager wants to accompany him to the dorm, but Mingyu manages to shake him off. Keeping his grocery bag strategically placed, he makes his way from the car to their dorm. His fingers shake when he tries to enter the combination, and he mistypes in his haste to get inside.

“I'm home!” He yells, waiting for a reply. “Hannie? Cheol?”

Curiously looking around, he makes his way into the kitchen, but there's no sight of Jeonghan or Seungcheol. Putting the grocery bag onto the counter, he whips out his phone and is about to call out again, when two arms wrap around him from the back and a nice, warm body presses against him.

“Welcome home.” Jeonghan stands on his tiptoes, and presses a kiss against Mingyu's nape.

With one swift move, Mingyu spins around, grabs Jeonghan and puts him on the counter.

“You!” He begins, and stops dead. That's his shirt. On Jeonghan. Hanging off his shoulder.

“Yes?” The little head tilt and the teasing grin are enough for Mingyu to roughly grab Jeonghan by the waist, and pull him into a passionate kiss. His hands slip under the shirt, and Jeonghan gasps against his lips.

“You're the devil.” Mingyu mutters in-between kisses. “Sending me all those messages when you knew that I was in the car with Hyung.”

All that earns him is a delighted giggle. He nips at Jeonghan's bare neck in response, fingers pinching the soft skin of Jeonghan's sides.

“You liked it though.” Jeonghan points out, pulling on Mingyu hair, and making him stop leaving love bites on his neck.

“I did.” Mingyu agrees. His shirt has ridden up and he can see a tiny flash of colour on Jeonghan's hips. “What is that?”

“You'll see after dinner.” Stunned, he lets Jeonghan push him away, and watches as he checks the grocery bag.

“After dinner? What do you mean by after dinner?” he asks, trying to pull Jeonghan into his arms again, but Jeonghan is faster and quickly skirts away. “Where’s Cheollie?”

“I did not convince everyone to leave for free. I expect to be wined and dined.” His imp of a boyfriend says. “... and Cheollie is cleaning up. Things got a bit heated.”

Protest dies on his lips at the look on Jeonghan's face. He's too familiar with that look, and so weak in the face of sad doe eyes and the pout. But thinking about his boyfriends making out without him still makes him want to whine. They’re such awful teases.

“Can't we eat after?” Mingyu whines, hoping that his own pout would soften Jeonghan up.

“Nope. I was promised lasagna.” Jeonghan says as he all but skips to the couch in the living room.

  
“Yeah, he was promised lasagna.” Seungcheol’s amusement is plain on his face as he enters the kitchen. “He’s been talking about it all day.”  
  
  
Following Jeonghan’s example, Seungcheol reaches Mingyu and presses an almost chaste kiss on his neck. Then pulls him down for a kiss that leaves Mingyu breathless and hopelessly aroused before disappearing into their bedroom again.

“Food!” Jeonghan chimes from the living room. “Lasagna first. Sex later.”

He glares balefully at the groceries sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. Of course, he had had to open his big, dumb mouth and tell Jeonghan that he'd make that fancy lasagna for their date. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Purposely clattering loudly with the pans and dishes to make his disdain known, he sets everything up for cooking. When he's done mixing the sauce, and about to throw the minced meat into the frying pan, Jeonghan peeks into the kitchen.

“How's it going?” He asks, padding over to Mingyu and wraps an arm around his waist. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I'm good.” Mingyu quickly reassures him. The last time Jeonghan tried to help him cook had ended with a burnt dish and an unorthodox use of cooking oil.

“I'll keep you company.”

There's a catch somewhere, Mingyu can't figure out where yet.

“Fine.” Mingyu agrees, turning back to the minced meat.

The pan is heating up nicely, and the meat sizzles in the pan. He watches the meat turn brown, and grabs the spices for seasoning, when Jeonghan presses himself against Mingyu's back, wrapping both arms around his middle.

“You're making it difficult to move.” Mingyu tells Jeonghan, reaching for a pot to fill with water. But Jeonghan doesn't seem to care, clinging to him like an octopus as he fills the pot, and places it on the stove.

“Gyu,” Jeonghan's voice is so soft that he has to strain his ears to hear him. “Can you be good for me?”

Something cold, then hot rushes down his spine. Those words are always followed by something that leaves Mingyu weak in the knees and in desperate need for release.

“Yes!” He croaks, and Jeonghan chuckles at his enthusiasm.

There's a soft kiss placed against his neck, and Mingyu shivers in anticipation, trying to focus on his cooking and failing. For the longest time, nothing happens. After he seasons the meat, and throws some of the noodles in the water, he has all but forgotten about whatever nefarious plans Jeonghan might have. His clingy hug is rather cute and somehow soothing.

And once again, Jeonghan managed to lull him in a false sense of security.

He should have known better, he thinks as a hand starts to make its way towards Mingyu's jeans. It's not doing anything, but its mere presence sets Mingyu on edge.

“Focus.” Jeonghan gently reminds him, and Mingyu snaps back just in time to save the water from boiling over. “Good job.”

The praise makes his ears heat up, at the same time he wants to complain, because if Jeonghan hadn't distracted in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. But the hand is still in place. So he swallows down his complaints and grabs the casserole dish.

He stops when that sneaky little hand slides down and slips into his jeans.

“Don't stop.” Jeonghan tells him, as if his hand isn't wrapped around Mingyu's length and massaging it.

So that's how he's going to play. Mingyu knows all too well how quickly Jeonghan will pull back, if he disobeys. With shaking hands, he greases up the casserole dish, then adds the first layer of noodles.

“You're doing so well.” Jeonghan praises him, torturously slowly stroking Mingyu.

He bites down on his tongue to keep down a whine. It hurts, but the next stroke makes him forget all about it.

The layer of meat and sauce is perfectly placed, as Mingyu finds a way to work around Jeonghan's ministrations. Only to almost drop the noodles when Jeonghan gives him a squeeze.

He lost. He knows that much when he yanks Jeonghan's hand out of his pants, crowding him against the kitchen table, and shoving his tongue down Jeonghan's throat. But he can't bring himself to care right now. Jeonghan's hair is so soft between his fingers, and he tastes like the chocolate milk he must have stolen from Joshua.

All too soon Jeonghan pushes him away.

“You didn't listen.” His voice is deceptively soft, but his disappointed tone lets Mingyu know exactly that he messed up.

Before he has the chance to snatch Jeonghan back into his arms, Jeonghan gracefully sits down on Seungcheol’s lap, who’s suddenly sitting at the kitchen table, and must have been intently watching them.  
  


“Go ahead. I'm hungry.” Jeonghan says, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol, raising his arms to let Mingyu catch a hint of something under his shirt. Catching the look on Mingyu’s face, Seungcheol chuckles and slides a hand down to caress Jeonghan’s thighs.

  
Swallowing loudly Mingyu turns back to the stove. Food first.

  
With an aching erection and a big pout he goes back to layering noodles and meat, carefully adding sauce. Behind him he can hear the sound of kissing. He wants to turn around so badly. But he needs to finish the lasagna first.

A whine breaks him out of his thoughts and he almost, almost turns around. Instead he bites his tongue and adds a few more spices, praying that he won't lose his mind before he's done.

“Cheollie.”

Jeonghan's voice is so breathy. Seungcheol must have kissed the daylights out of him – and Mingyu wants to cry in frustration. He's been away all day. He wants his kisses.

“Be good.”

Seungcheol's voice is heavy with arousal and Mingyu can feel his own cock twitch in response. There's some rustling and the sound of a zipper. Surely not? When hears the first moan, he can't help himself, turning around so fast that he almost gives himself whiplash.

“Are you done?” Seungcheol asks, as if Jeonghan isn't swallowing him down to the base. “We- shit, Hannie! ... we're just waiting for you.”

“Hyung...” Mingyu trails off, swallowing hard. His transfixed by the way Jeonghan's head starts bobbing, and Seungcheol's big hand gripping Jeonghan's hair.

“Come on.” Seungcheol commands. Mingyu isn't sure if he's talking to him or Jeonghan.

With shaking hands he turns back around, fumbling to get the last few ingredients. The slurping sounds behind him are obscene, and he drops the cheese at a particularly loud groan. Taking deep breaths, he grabs the grater and starts grinding the cheese, eager to add it and be done with it. It takes him much, much longer than it usually would, and he is horribly distracted by the noises behind him. By the time he's put the lasagna in the oven and turns around, Seungcheol is throwing his head backwards, hands tight in Jeonghan's hair.

Quickly stumbling over to them, he latches onto Seungcheol's neck, licking and sucking at the sweaty skin. His own hand joins Seungcheol's in Jeonghan's hair, ignoring the sounds of protest.

“Gyu!” Seungcheol grunts out, angling his head to get Mingyu to kiss him. It's less of an invite and more of a command, one that Mingyu gladly obeys.

Seungcheol's lips are soft, but chapped against his own. It's bliss to finally touch him. Even more so when Seungcheol tenses, groaning into Mingyu's mouth and Mingyu greedily laps up the sounds. Below them Jeonghan gags, hand shooting up to tap urgently against theirs. They should let go, but Mingyu can't help but stare into Seungcheol's blown pupils for another moment before he steps back, letting Jeonghan surface.

Coughing loudly, Jeonghan sits back on his heels, looking at them in anticipation. His lips are red and bruised, and the tiniest drop of white sits in the corner of his mouth.

Mingyu wants him so bad.

And Jeonghan knows.

Looking every bit like he wants to eat him alive, Jeonghan tugs on the leg of his pants until Mingyu is right in front of him.

“You've been so good.” Jeonghan croons, pressing his face against Mingyu's crotch. “You did so well for us.”

“I think he deserves a reward.” The grin in Seungcheol's voice is evident. “What do you think, Mingyu?”

“Yes!” He croaks. Arms wrap around him and Seungcheol pulls him into his lap. The angle is a bit weird, but he honestly doesn't care. All he cares about is Seungcheol's warm body behind him and Jeonghan on his knees in front of him.

“I guess you're right.” Seungcheol muses, nosing against Mingyu's neck, and Mingyu wants him to sink his teeth into Mingyu's nape. “Hannie, why don't you go ahead.”

A hum is the only reply that Seungcheol gets, but his eager fingers tugging on Mingyu's pants are answer enough. Just as he pops the button, Seungcheol's hand wraps around Jeonghan's wrist.

“With your teeth.”

They are trying to kill him. He's too worked up as it is. If they keep it up he'll come all over himself before Jeonghan even gets his mouth on him.

Jeonghan flashes him a pearly white grin before his teeth close around his zipper and start to tug. He feels Seungcheol chuckle when he can't hold back a moan at the sight.

With one last tug his erection springs free. He half expects Jeonghan to tease him, make him beg for it as he's so fond of doing. But instead Jeonghan presses a soft kiss against the head of his cock, grinning at Mingyu's whine and aborted thrust, then swallows him down in one single motion.

It's hot and wet and Mingyu feels Jeonghan swallow around him as he hits the back of his throat. His hips twitch involuntarily, and Jeonghan pulls back, breathing heavily through his nose. He wants to apologize, beg for Jeonghan not to be mad, but again Seungcheol intervenes.

“Calm down.” Seungcheol reprimands him. Or maybe Jeonghan? He can't really tell. All he knows is Jeonghan's mouth around him and how badly he wants to just thrust into the wet heat. “Steady.” And then Jeonghan's mouth descends once more, sliding down until his nose rests against the base of Mingyu’s cock. “There we go.”

It's too much. He needs to hold back. But he can't. He's trembling between them as he blindly fumbles for Seungcheol's hands and places them against his hips.

“Please.” He begs, and Seungcheol holds him steady, a solid and soothing presence against his back. Jeonghan's sneaky little tongue almost undoes him, almost ruins Seungcheol's efforts. “Hannie... hyung, please. I can't hold back.”

The sudden cold air around his cock makes him want to cry in frustration.

“It's okay.” Jeonghan tells him, looking up at him with dark eyes. “You can use my mouth.”

Transfixed he watches as Jeonghan takes his cock into his mouth again and just looks at him, watching, waiting for him to move.

“Are you- are you sure?” He breathes out, fire pooling in his belly at the thought of Jeonghan gagging, choking around him.

It's a rare treat.

When he receives a nod in return, he gives an experimental thrust, slow and shallow. The wet slide and Jeonghan's tongue against the underside of his cock feel amazing. He wants to draw it out as long as he can, but he's too worked up. His gentle thrusting soon becomes rougher, faster, and his hands hold onto Jeonghan's hair, pushing and pulling him how Mingyu wants him. Seungcheol's hands remain firm on his hips, but gradually loosen. Once he lets go, Mingyu's hips snap forward, thrusting down as far as he can, and as expected Jeonghan chokes around him. It feels so, so good.

“Hyung...” Mingyu moans, bucking into Jeonghan's mouth again and again, breath catching when he hits the back of Jeonghan's throat and feels him gag. “You feel so good.”

“He does, doesn't he?” Seungcheol suddenly whispers in his ear. “He was so eager for you all day. So excited for you to come home. Talking all about the plans we have for you. He was so disappointed when you were running late.”

A whine leaves his throat and his fingers yank on Jeonghan's hair, burying himself as deep as he can.

“But it's okay.” Seungcheol continues, nipping on his ear. “We killed some time without you. Got him all worked up and desperate. He was crying for you when he came.”

Harshly thrusting into Jeonghan's mouth, he ignores the choked off little sounds Jeonghan makes, until his ears ring and the coil in his belly finally loosens. Jeonghan gags around him, then dutifully swallows every last drop. Even after Mingyu is done Jeonghan keeps him warm, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. And the image of Jeonghan with his lips wrapped around him is almost enough to make him hard again. His cock gives a valiant twitch, and Jeonghan chuckles.

“You did well.” Seungcheol praises him, pressing a kiss against his nape. “Both of you.”

“Thank you.” Jeonghan's voice is ruined and his lips are swollen. He looks utterly debauched. “It was my pleasure.”

“Of course it was.” Seungcheol mutters, affection evident in his tone.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks when he finally catches his breath. It doesn't matter how many times Jeonghan blows them, Mingyu is always stunned. Both Seungcheol and him are rather big, and even though Jeonghan is a bit of a size queen, Mingyu can't help but marvel at Jeonghan's ability to take them down his throat.

Chuckling, Jeonghan rises to climb into Mingyu's lap, ignoring Seungcheol's protest and whines.

“I'm fine.” Jeonghan reassures him, drawing him into an open mouthed kiss. He can taste himself on Jeonghan's tongue as he eagerly sucks on it. Underneath him he can feel Seungcheol twitch alive, at least a part of him, and he chuckles.

His hands trail up Jeonghan's thighs, brushing against the soft skin, and he's about to give Jeonghan some much needed relief when Seungcheol stops him yet again.

“Cheol,” Mingyu says. “It's only fair that Hannie gets to come too.”

“He will.” Seungcheol promises, stroking along Jeonghan's thighs. “But not yet.”

“But-”

“No.” Seungcheol shoves against Mingyu's side. “Now get off. I think your lasagna might be ready.”

That jolts Mingyu out of his seat, sending Jeonghan tumbling to the floor. The groan when he hits the floor is off, but Mingyu doesn't pause to wonder why. His lasagna is just perfect as he pulls it out of the oven, and he sighs in relief. All his hard work paid off.

“Dinner is ready.” Mingyu jokes, trying not to feel bad as Seungcheol helps Jeonghan to his feet. The fall can't have hurt that bad, but Jeonghan's legs shake as he leans against Seungcheol. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good.” Jeonghan replies, but he looks a bit dazed and Mingyu can't help but worry. Before he can ask again, Seungcheol helps Jeonghan into one of the chairs and starts setting the table.

Seeing that the topic isn't up for debate, Mingyu waits for Seungcheol to be done and then carries his lasagna to the table. It smells delicious and even though Mingyu is hungry, he is awfully distracted by Jeonghan's flushed cheeks and little wiggles as he moves around his seat, trying to find a comfortable angle. He must have hurt Jeonghan when he stood up so suddenly.

“Are you-”

“Mingyu, love, cutest puppy of them all, snookums,” He's not sure if he's embarrassed or horrified by the endearment. “I'm fine. I really am.”

“If you say so...” He mumbles, earning a snort from Seungcheol.

“Give up. You can't win this one.” Seungcheol tells him as he fills up the plate and passes it on to Jeonghan. “Plate, please.”

Dramatically complaining under his breath, he hands Seungcheol his plate and waits until he receives a very full plate in return. The smell is so mouthwatering that Mingyu's complaints stop and his sole focus is on his masterpiece. He's starting to understand why Jeonghan has become so obsessed with it.

It's amazing how hungry he is, despite food being the last thing on his mind only minutes ago. Seungcheol seems to feel the same, getting seconds after all but inhaling his food. Jeonghan on the other hand seems to prefer slowly enjoying his food today, carefully eating small pieces and letting out pleased hums.

“It's so good.” Seungcheol praises him, and Mingyu can feel his blood rush to his ears. “You've really outdone yourself.”

“Thanks.” Something pleased and fuzzy settles in his stomach. It's definitely not just the food.

“It's delicious.” Jeonghan joins in, smile warm and affectionate.

The teasing was worth it, he decides right then and there. His boyfriends might have been the worst in that moment, but the reward and the soft praise and affection has been so, so worth it.

After all is done and dinner is finished, Jeonghan leads him to the living room, where they have set up a screen and rearranged the couch. In the kitchen Seungcheol is puttering around, cleaning up their mess, as Jeonghan curls up on the couch, looking expectantly at Mingyu. Giving in, he slips onto the couch next to Jeonghan letting him rest against his side.

“Hannie, move.” Seungcheol pouts when he catches sight of them. “I want to be in the middle.”

“Make me.” Jeonghan replies, and Mingyu watches the conflict play out on Seungcheol's face.

Pouting dramatically, Seungcheol picks a blanket to throw over Jeonghan's exposed legs and then settles down next to him. They shuffle around a bit until Jeonghan is squeezed tightly between them. It's warm and cozy, and Mingyu is so full and relaxed. He's not sure how he's supposed to make it through the movie, but it'll be fine.

“What are we watching?” He asks, a yawn sneaking into his question. He's not tired, just relaxed. Really.

“Parasite.” Jeonghan tells him, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He looks soft, tiny even, squished between him and Seungcheol. Mingyu is tempted to stroke his hair, but his eyelids are so heavy.

“So romantic.” Seungcheol says, doing something under the covers that has Jeonghan squeaking and pressing closer to Mingyu.

“Quit bickering.” Mingyu mutters, looking around for the remote. “I want my movie.”

“Your movie?” Seungcheol asks, eyes wide and mouth open. “Yours? Since when?”

“Since I listened to what he wanted to watch.” Jeonghan tells him smugly. “And Mingyu wants Parasite. Since I picked dinner, he gets to pick the movie.”

“What does he get to pick?” Mingyu asks before he can stop himself. Surprisingly, Jeongan doesn't look like he's about to launch into an elaborate explanation. But the look he exchanges with Seungcheol is very suspicious. “...what?”

“He got to pick something else.” Jeonghan all but purrs.

Sirens start blaring in Mingyu's ears, but Seungcheol shoots him a grin and hands him the remote.

“You'll see later.”

The look on Seungcheol's face reminds him of a predator, a lion on the prowl, so he wisely decides to keep his mouth shut and stop the conversation before he gets too curious. Better safe than sorry.

When the movie starts they all fall silent, instinctively scooting closer and closer to each other the more the movie progresses. It is not scary. Well, not horror movie scary, but deeply unsettling. It's enough reason though, to pull Jeonghan into his lap and hold him tight while almost crawling into Seungcheol's lap himself. Not that Seungcheol provides him with much comfort, using his shoulder to hide his face during the worst scenes. Jeonghan on the other hand seems mostly unaffected and close to dozing off.

As interesting as the movie is, the warmth and coziness is slowly getting to him. Snuggling closer to Seungcheol, he lets himself relax and the conversation wash over him. He'll probably regret it later. It's been ages since they had a moment to themselves, but the closeness is so, so comfortable.

A draft of cold air startles him into semi-wakefulness. Blearily looking around Mingyu notices that Jeonghan isn't in his spot anymore, and that he at some point migrated mostly into Seungcheol's lap. The movie is still running and Seungcheol is definitely watching, but his hand keeps running through Mingyu's hair.

“'s Hannie?” Words are not his strong suit after waking up, but Seungcheol understands him anyway.

“Bathroom.” Seungcheol replies without taking his eyes off the screen. “He'll be back soon. You can go back to sleep.”

“Movie.” Very articulate.

“We can watch it again later.” Seungcheol promises. “It's okay to nap some more. You're going to need your energy later.”

Oh?

If only his body wasn't so heavy and Seungchol wasn't so warm. Maybe if he manages to stay awake Jeonghan will explain. But it's only a matter of seconds before sleep claims him again.

Cold hands worm their way under his shirt and he shivers. Jeonghan. There's no one else with hands that cold. He's about to complain when Jeonghan snuggles closer, pressing his lips against Mingyu's collarbone. That kills any and all complaints instantly, and Mingyu wraps him tightly in his arms, kissing the crown of his head. Somewhere in the room Seungcheol is muttering something, but doesn't join them.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan whispers, trailing his hand along Mingyu's stomach. “Wake up.”

“Why?”

Jeonghan laughs, his lithe body shaking in Mingyu's arms, and presses a kiss against his scrunched up nose. Then another kiss against his mouth, and another, slowly coaxing his mouth open just enough to slip his tongue inside. That wakes up part of Mingyu at least, and Jeonghan snorts, probably feeling the awake part against his belly.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan sighs into his mouth when Mingyu's hand slips under his shirt. “Let's go to bed.”

“Why?” Not that he's going to admit it, but he's aware that he sounds like a whiny toddler. It's just that he doesn't want to get up, not when he's warm and getting worked up by Jeonghan.

“It's bigger.” comes Seungcheol's amused voice from above them. With a lot of effort Mingyu forces one eye open to stare at him. It's not like they never made out on the couch before. “Oh come on! Just go to the bedroom!”

If Mingyu sounds like a petulant toddler, Seungcheol isn't far behind him. Except unlike Mingyu he can actually stomp his foot and put on his biggest pout. It's not fair. It also shouldn't be even remotely attractive, but Mingyu still wants to kiss him silly.

“Fine!”

Taking a page from Jeonghan's book, he stretches dramatically, floundering a few times before rising to his feet. Jeonghan on the other hand remains on the couch, looking at them for a moment, then raising his arms.

“Carry me!” Jeonghan demands, sounding every bit like the spoiled house cat that he is.

Mingyu is about to protest when Seungcheol swoops in like a knight in shining armor, and picks Jeonghan up. Under normal circumstances Mingyu wouldn't hold back a remark, but the obvious bulge in Seungcheol's pants explains his willingness.

And suddenly Mingyu's brain kicks in gear.

Bedroom, Jeonghan telling him that Seungcheol got to pick something else... surely Seungcheol picked something that requires the big bed in his room.

Following his boyfriends, he almost trips over his own feet in his haste to get to the bedroom. Of course Jeonghan chooses exactly that moment to look at him and gives him a fond eye roll. It's not his fault that his limbs are longer than everyone else's making it hard to navigate, Mingyu wants to argue but knows that Jeonghan would find a way to turn it back on him somehow.

Once they're in the bedroom Seungcheol gently deposits Jeonghan on the bed while Mingyu finds himself torn between staring at Jeonghan's legs and watching Seungcheol's arms flex.

“- off." Seungcheol says just as Mingyu's gaze has been caught by Jeonghan stretching out on the bed.

“What?” He mumbles confused, not having listened to a single word.

“Your clothes. Off! Now!”

The almost growl of Seungcheol's voice is enough for him to start taking off his clothes and carelessly chuck them into a corner. The second his pants hit the floor, Seungcheol is in front of him, pulling him into a kiss that is all teeth and tongue. Mingyu's fingers start tugging on Seungcheol's clothes, needing that barrier gone.

Seungcheol is warm and solid under his hands, hard muscles and strong arms. He doesn't know how, but somehow they make it to the bed and fall in a tangled mess, not willing to stop touching each other.

Only when they run out of breath do they pull apart.

There's something primal in the air between them. It's scorching hot, singeing their skin. The atmosphere is so very heavy, the need almost tangible.

A small gasp draws their attention to their lovely prey, leaning back against the multitude of pillows, his slender hand rubbing along the inside of his thighs.

Before Mingyu even registers what has happened, Seungcheol's hand snaps forward, closing around Jeonghan's ankle and pulling him towards them. Jeonghan seems just as surprised by the sudden turn of events as he is, laying on his back and blinking prettily at them. The sudden move, however, finally revealed the tiny flash of colour that Mingyu saw peeking out from under his shirt earlier.

And he feels hungry.

Silky, pale blue lace panties sit low on Jeonghan's hips. Mingyu knows he's seen them before, knows that he talked to Seungcheol about how pretty they are, how gorgeous they'd look on Jeonghan. He wasn't wrong.

“Hyung...” He doesn't know what to say.

“Do you like it?” Seungcheol's stare is laying bare every single of Mingyu's desires and Mingyu doesn't know if he could ever ask for more. “I wanted something nice for you as well. And I remember how you stared at it... and it looks so delicious.”

Below them Jeonghan preens, lifting the shirt a bit higher, so that they can see his cock straining against the panties.

Mingyu's fingers tremble as he reaches out, tracing the outline of Jeonghan's erection through the silky material, watching as Jeonghan jerks at his touch and throws his head back.

“It's so pretty.” He mutters, trailing a finger along the seam. “You're so pretty, Hannie.”

“Kiss me.” Jeonghan demands, and Seungcheol complies, bending over Jeonghan and kissing him passionately.

Mingyu is so lucky. He watches as they kiss, stunned by the incredibly arousing sight. A well-placed nip against his neck has Jeonghan bucking his hips, reminding Mingyu of the cute panties that require his attention.

There's a wet patch in front. So he bends down and licks a long line along the spot. The loud moan he receives in return has him aroused beyond belief.

Seungcheol pauses for a moment to see what he has done. They share a wolfish grin before turning back to their ministrations.

“Gyu!” Jeonghan whines, wiggling his hips. “Touch me.”

“What's the magic word?”

As teasing as Seungcheol sounds, Mingyu knows better, won't touch Jeonghan until he gives in. And he doesn't have to wait for long.

“Please.”

Just like that, any pretense of control is gone, and Mingyu watches as Seungcheol pushes a thumb into Jeonghan's mouth. Jeonghan's lips close around it and he gives Seungcheol a coy look. Mingyu’s shirt is all but ripped off his frame.

Wiggling his hips a little, Jeonghan makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

And Mingyu happily complies.

Pulling the panties down just enough for Jeonghan's leaking cock to peek out, he goes back to licking and kissing the panties. By the time he has thoroughly appreciated every part that his tongue can reach, the panties are soaked and Jeonghan is trembling, only kept from touching himself by Seungcheol's hand around his wrists.

“Enjoying yourself?” Seungcheol asks conversationally as if he isn't holding their partner down with one hand.

“Yep.” Mingyu replies while he strokes along the seam of the panties. “But I think they're ruined.”

“We'll get more. Won't we, Hannie?” Seungcheol promises, and Jeonghan nods hastily, eager. The thought of Jeonghan wearing more panties for them, for him, maybe even in public, makes his mouth water.

He can't wait anymore. It's a shame. It really is, but the panties are ruined anyway. His teeth find the seam, but before he can rip them off, Seungcheol slaps him away. It’s not hard enough to actually hurt, just enough to stop him from utterly destroying the panties.

“Hyung, why?” Mingyu complains, but Seungcheol silences him with a look.

Letting go off Jeonghan's wrists, and pushing Mingyu away to get some space, Seungcheol flips Jeonghan around; revealing his back - and the lack of cloth on the back of the panties. A black ribbon sits on top, framing Jeonghan's small but firm butt.

Leaning forward, he traces the lace along the opening. Then something else catches his eye and he forgets to breathe.

“Is that...?” His mind is working in overdrive, but his mouth is not catching up.

The smug grin on Seungcheol's face tells him everything he needs to know.

“Part of my pick.” Seungcheol boasts, running a hand over Jeonghan's backside, exposing him ever so slowly.

Nestled snug inside their lover sits a pink plug. How long has he been wearing it?

“When-?” His voice refuses to work, but his fingers have no such problem, trailing along Jeonghan's stretched entrance. “Since when have you been wearing it.”

“The entire time.”

Mingyu's brain short-circuits for a moment, trying to catch up with what he just heard. The entire time?

“When you teased me... when you blew us in the kitchen, you were wearing that?” His voice sounds less human and more animal. “When we were eating dinner, during the movie... the entire time?”

“You know he's a size queen.” Seungcheol sounds composed, but his eyes tell a different story. Upon Jeonghan's sound of protest, he chuckles. “Sorry, size king.”

“It was your idea.” Jeonghan complains. “You wanted to use it as prep- Ah!”

Before he can stop himself, his fingers close around the end of the plug and pull it out of Jeonghan. The wrecked moan is beautiful. Mingyu watches transfixed as a small trickle of lube slides down Jeonghan's entrance.

The plug is big. He wants to see how it stretches Jeonghan, how it fits inside him.

When he meets Seungcheol's dark, greedy gaze, Mingyu knows he feels the same.

They watch Jeonghan's fingers curl in the sheets as Mingyu slowly and steadily pushes the plug back inside.

“Holy shit.” He mutters in awe.

“You haven't even seen the best part yet.”

Underneath his fingers, he can feel Jeonghan shiver in anticipation as they both watch Seungcheol lean over the edge of the bed and fumble around. Mingyu doesn't see what he grabs, but gets a good idea of what it is, when Jeonghan suddenly jolts, clawing at the sheets, and a very subtle buzzing sound.

“What do you think?”

Once again, he can't put in words how the two of them excite and fascinate them. Leaning over Jeonghan, making sure that one hand is pressed on the small of his lover's back and resting his weight on it, he pulls Seungcheol into a kiss. This time it's slow, gentle even, thoroughly enjoying each other as Jeonghan struggles under Mingyu's hand.

“Stop it! Please!” Jeonghan cries, trying to push Mingyu's hand away, but failing spectacularly as the vibrations pick up. “Cheol, don't!”

“Why not?” Seungcheol asks, playing with the small remote control in his hand, watching Jeonghan's face as he changes the speed. “You like it.”

“Cheollie-” Jeonghan's voice breaks. Sweat slides down his neck and Mingyu can't help himself, lapping up the little drops. “Gyu!”

“It's okay.” Seungcheol says, observing as Jeonghan trembles under Mingyu, trying and failing to keep himself under control. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Nudging Mingyu to the side, Seungcheol flips Jeonghan onto his back. By instinct Mingyu catches Jeonghan's hands and pins him to the bed.

The grin on Seungcheol's face is beatific. His hand slips inside Jeonghan's panties, closing firmly around the base of his cock, as his other hand plays with the remote control. Jeonghan moans and twitches between them, struggling weakly against the onslaught.

“Tell Mingyu what we have planned and I'll stop.”

Utterly intrigued, Mingyu watches the emotions play out on Jeonghan's face: panic, desire, shame, arousal.

“I-” The buzzing grows louder and Jeonghan all but arches off the bed. “I want- Cheollie, please! I want you both. At-... at the same time.”

The vibrations stop, but Jeonghan doesn't stop shivering. It only gets worse when Seungcheol removes the plug.

A few tears cling to Jeonghan's eyelashes.

Mingyu knows that Jeonghan is too sensitive right now, but he can't help himself. His teeth close around Jeonghan's nipple and tug, the resounding cry is beautiful.

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol sounds like he is scolding him, but the look on his face tells a different story.

“Sorry.” Not that he really is. He's excited, looking forward to taking Jeonghan apart. It's not the first time that they have taken Jeonghan at the same time, but it's always exciting. Tangling his fingers in Jeonghan's hair, he directs him until Jeonghan's face is in his lap, puffs of breath hitting Mingyu's erection.

“Not like that.”

Staring deeply in his eyes, Jeonghan pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck. There's something about the way he looks at him that makes Mingyu want to devour him whole.

It takes a minute or two to catch up to what Jeonghan just said.

“Huh?”

“Not like that.” Seungcheol says smugly, coming up behind Jeonghan and resting his hand on his hips. Without looking away, Seungcheol drags one hand down Jeonghan's back before coming to stop at Jeonghan's bottom. Then he slips two fingers inside, eyes never leaving Mingyu's face. “In here.”

His brain grinds to a screeching halt.

“Huh?”

Jeonghan shakes in his arms, this time with laughter, and leans back to look at Mingyu, hissing when Seungcheol does something out of Mingyu's sight.

“I want both of you.” Jeonghan repeats, grabbing one of Mingyu's hands and leading it to where Seungcheol's is. “Inside of me. Here.”

“Was that- was that your pick?” Mingyu asks dumbly, looking at Seungcheol, and feeling like his skin is too tight.

“It's not.” Seungcheol tells him.

The implications make Mingyu's skin burn. Both of them are big and Jeonghan is small. How would they even fit? It'd be such a tight stretch. But it'd feel so good. So tight and hot.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan's voice is right by his ear, lips dragging along the lobe. “I want it. Please? Can you give me what I want?”

“I-” Of course he will, Mingyu wants to tell him. Anything Jeonghan wants, anything Mingyu will give to him. “Yes.”

“You're so good for me.” Jeonghan murmurs, dragging his lips along Mingyu's jaw, peppering him with kisses.

“Do you want to know what I picked?” Seungcheol asks all of a sudden, drawing Mingyu's attention back to him. “When he came to me and told me what he wanted?”

His throat is dry.

“What?”

“You know how he needs to be stretched, right?” The sweltering heat of the room makes it so difficult for Mingyu to think, but there's something in the back of his mind. He’s still trying to formulate an answer when Seungcheol gives him the dirtiest grin he's ever seen. “If he wants to take the both of us, he should be able to take my fist.”

For the second time in a very short span Mingyu's brain just stops working.

“I think you broke him.” Jeonghan says, gently cradling Mingyu's face. “Mingyu? Is that okay with you? If you don't want it, you don't have to.”

“Oh I'm sure he wants to.” Seungcheol says, staring directly into Mingyu's soul. Even if his voice doesn't cooperate, everything else will, so he nods hastily.

“Is... is that okay with you?” Mingyu asks Jeonghan instead. He wants him so bad, wants to share him with Seungcheol. But the thought of hurting Jeonghan holds him back. “What if it hurts?”

“God, you're so sweet. You won't hurt me” Jeonghan croons, placing a soft kiss on Mingyu's nose. “I want it. I want it so bad. I need you.”

His heart is so, so full. He loves both of them so much. Carefully cradling Jeonghan's face he draws him into a soft kiss, trying to tell him how much he cares for him, how much he loves him, without words. Reaching out, he grabs Seungcheol and pulls him as close as possible, feeling Jeonghan gasp against his lips. When they separate, Mingyu awkwardly leans over Jeonghan, and kisses Seungcheol with the same softness.

Between them Jeonghan wiggles, pushing against Mingyu's shoulders, then turning to look at Seungcheol.

“Please?” Is all he asks, batting his eyelashes.

“Brat.” But Seungcheol's look is soft as he sits back a bit, pulling on Jeonghan's hips so that he's on his knees, holding on to Mingyu.

Grabbing the bottle of lube on the bed Seungcheol meticulously lubes up his fingers under Mingyu's watchful eyes. The first two fingers slide in easily, even the third just slips in without any problems, and Mingyu wonders how stretched Jeonghan must have been from the plug. He watches in awe as Seungcheol pulls his fingers out under Jeonghan's protest, then pushes them back in, tracing the rim with his thumb, enjoying the shudder that runs through Jeonghan's body.

“Ready?”

“You know I am.” Jeonghan says, looking back at Seungcheol. “Get to it.”

“Brat.” Seungcheol scolds him again, but unlike before he looks a bit tense, focused.

Craning his neck a bit, Mingyu tries to see every single of Seungcheol's movements. Under gentle praises Seungcheol moves three fingers in and out of Jeonghan, every so often changing the angle until he hears Jeonghan moan loudly.

“You're doing so well.” Mingyu whispers in Jeonghan's ear, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to support Jeonghan, and the other around the small of his back, keeping Jeonghan from moving too much. “Hyung is stretching you so good.”

At that Seungcheol pushes the fourth finger inside and Jeonghan cries out, clinging tightly to Mingyu.

“Cheol,” he sobs, nails digging into Mingyu's skin. “More.”

Though Seungcheol looks as if he's going to wait, he reaches for the lube again, applying a generous amount then slides four fingers back inside, pumping them in and out of Jeonghan until he's moaning loudly in Mingyu's arms. Only then does he trace Jeonghan's rim with his thumb, watching how stretched he is, before pulling his fingers back a bit and then gently and slowly slides them back in, thumb tucked along the others.

The broken sound Jeonghan makes would be worrying, if Mingyu couldn't feel the clear evidence of how aroused Jeonghan is.

“You're okay.” Seungcheol tells Jeonghan, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Jeonghan's nape. “You're doing great, Hannie. Just a little bit more, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan sounds so completely and utterly wrecked.

Mingyu watches in rapt fascination as Seungcheol stretches Jeonghan thrusting his fingers in and out until his fingers glide in and out with ease. Sitting back on his heels, Seungcheol reaches for the lube again, this time generously coating his entire hand, and Mingyu holds his breath.

Carefully adjusting Jeonghan's hips, Seungcheol slides his fingers back inside, holding still for a heartbeat, waiting until Jeonghan opens his mouth to beg, then starts pushing in his hand. In absolute awe Mingyu stares at Seungcheol's hand slowly disappearing inside Jeonghan. It seems to take an eternity, but eventually Seungcheol stops, pulling his arm back a bit and then thrusting in again.

“Holy fuck.” Seungcheol breathes out, staring at Mingyu with wide eyes, when Jeonghan hiccups a little. “Sh, you're okay, Hannie. You're doing so well.”

“Full.” Jeonghan whimpers, rubbing his face against Mingyu's shoulders. “Hurts.”

“Do you want me to stop, baby?”

Mingyu knows that if Jeonghan asks them to stop, they will, no matter how amazing it might feel and how much they want it. Seungcheol would never hurt either of them.

“No.” Jeonghan says, shaking like a leaf in Mingyu's grasp. “I- I need a moment.”

“It's okay.” Seungcheol reassures him, as still as a statue. “Take your time.”

Pulling back his arm from Jeonghan's back, Mingyu gently strokes down Jeonghan's belly until his fingers find the panties. Jeonghan shudders and hiccups when Mingyu wraps his hand around his cock, stroking him back to full hardness.

“Move.” Jeonghan tells them after a few moments, turning to look at Seungcheol with slightly wet eyes. “I'm ready.”

Ever so gently Seungcheol starts to move his arm, pulling back a bit before pushing in again. He must be doing something with his fingers as well, judging by how Jeonghan cries out, but he can't see it. Muttering praises and pressing kisses against Jeonghan's hair, Mingyu watches the slide of Seungcheol's arm, and wonders what it must feel like, how tight Jeonghan must feel around Seungcheol and how stretched he will be when Seungcheol is done.

“More!” Jeonghan demands, moaning and jerking in Mingyu's hold.

They share a look. Then Seungcheol starts to increase the speed at the same time that Mingyu starts to stroke Jeonghan.

The sounds are absolutely filthy. The wet slide and Jeonghan's broken moans are the sweetest and filthiest thing that Mingyu has ever heard, and he can never get enough of it.

It takes only a few well-placed thrusts from Seungcheol before Jeonghan stiffens in their arms, struggling against Mingyu's hold.

“Stop, 'm gonna come.” Jeonghan says, trying to move away from their ministrations.

“Come.” Seungcheol urges, sweat trailing down his jawline, focused on Jeonghan like he's the center of their world.

With one last thrust Jeonghan comes, spilling all over himself and Mingyu's stomach, clawing at Mingyu's shoulder and sobbing loudly. Shushing him gently, Mingyu holds Jeonghan until Seungcheol slips his hand out of Jeonghan, staring with wide eyes at his handy work.

“Hey Hannie.” Mingyu places a kiss against Jeonghan's sweat soaked brow.

Breathing hard, Jeonghan angles his head a bit, holding one hand out to Seungcheol. Taking the invitation Seungcheol scoots closer until he's plastered to Jeonghan's back.

“That was amazing.” Jeonghan says, looking dazed but satisfied.

Snorting in disbelief, Seungcheol rests his head against Jeonghan's shoulder.

“You really are a size queen.” Seungcheol says. “....I love you so damn much.”

“Love you too.” Jeonghan murmurs, shifting a bit then freezes when he feels Mingyu's very, very obvious erection. “Oh... “

It doesn't matter that Seungcheol just buried his entire hand inside Jeonghan or that he's going to be sitting on their cocks in a few moments, Mingyu is still embarrassed when Jeonghan's slender fingers wrap around his cock giving it a few strokes, making him groan loudly.

Seungcheol reaches over Jeonghan's shoulder, grabbing Mingyu to drag him into a kiss, squeezing Jeonghan tightly between them. They're both panting when they pull apart.

“Move.” Jeonghan tells them, pushing against them to get some space. “You're squishing me.”

“You love being squished.” Seungcheol says, but leans back obediently. His eyes once again turn to Jeonghan's back then trail deeper, and Mingyu wants to see what Seungcheol is seeing. Lifting his hand, Seungcheol slips three fingers back inside, quickly latching onto Jeonghan's hip when he gasps and tries to move away. “Hold still.”

“Too much.” Jeonghan pants, back taunt like a bowstring.

“Sorry.” Placing a placating kiss on Jeonghan's back, Seungcheol moves away, sitting back on the bed. The bottle of lube lays next to him, and Mingyu can see how tempted he is to reach for it. They're both at their limit, but they don't want to push Jeonghan.

“It's-it's fine.” Jeonghan's eyes are screwed close, brow furrowed in concentration. “I just need a minute.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Mingyu quickly reassures him. “If you don't want to do this anymore, we understand.”

“No!” Jeonghan insists. “I want you both so bad. I do! Just give me a moment, okay?”

Accepting defeat, Mingyu lets Jeonghan rest in his lap, stroking his back and staring at Seungcheol over Jeonghan's shoulder. Seungcheol looks just as ready to pounce Jeonghan as he is. Slowly crawling towards them, he looks like a predator stalking his prey. When he reaches them, he trails a line of kisses along Jeonghan's back, then leans forward to nip on Mingyu's lips.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan complains, slapping his shoulder without any force. “Don't be so impatient.”

“I'm not.” Seungcheol says, kissing Mingyu again until he's breathless. “Just killing time.”

The sound of utter disbelief that leaves Jeonghan's lips has Mingyu holding back laughter. When Seungcheol lets out an offended whine, he can't help himself, throws his head back and laughs.

Grumbling to himself, Seungcheol presses his face against Jeonghan's shoulder. They both wait quietly for Mingyu to stop laughing, and he is blown away by their fond looks when he can breathe again.

“Dork.” Jeonghan's look is so unbearably soft.

Everything is soft and tender for a minute, they trade affectionate looks and gentle kisses, then Mingyu shifts, erection rubbing along Jeonghan's stomach.

“Can't wait anymore?” Jeonghan teases, pushing against Mingyu's shoulders until he's propped against the myriad of pillows. Mingyu wants to protest, defend himself, when Seungcheol's big, calloused hand wraps around his cock and coats him with cold lube all thoughts of protest disappear.

Once Seungcheol is done, Jeonghan smiles sweetly at Mingyu, and sinks down on his cock in one single move. His hips buck involuntarily, chasing the wet heat, but Jeonghan's whimper stops him.

“Sorry.” Mingyu says, wrapping Jeonghan in a soft embrace. “I'll wait.”

“It's fine.” Jeonghan tells him, but hides his face. “I'm okay.”

It's a lie. Jeonghan isn't even fully hard yet. But that is something Mingyu can help with. And it doesn't take long for Jeonghan to moan and gently rock himself back onto Mingyu's cock when Mingyu starts stroking him. It's hard not to move, to let Jeonghan decide, but it's going to be worth it.

“I'm ready.” Jeonghan tells them after a few minutes, holding out his hand for Seungcheol to take and pull him close.

The room is full of tension, anticipation, as Seungcheol takes his place behind Jeonghan. Urging Jeonghan onto his knees, Mingyu slips almost all the way out. He gasps when one finger after the other burrows inside Jeonghan, pushing against his cock, and drawing the sweetest sounds from Jeonghan.

“Yeah. I think you're ready.” Seungcheol agrees when he withdraws his fingers, and shuffles even closer to Jeonghan.

Leaning back against the pillows, Mingyu moans loudly when Seungcheol's hand wraps around him, pressing their cocks together. Mingyu's own hands guide Jeonghan's hips down, pausing when Seungcheol's cock slides against Jeonghan's entrance. It seems almost impossible, but ever so slowly Jeonghan opens up for them. Tremors run through Jeonghan's body and he pushes against Mingyu's grip, lowering himself as far as he can.

Soon Jeonghan is unable to support himself, and Mingyu helps him sink down until he can't anymore.

It's perfect. It's hot and tight. He can feel every inch of Seungcheol's cock pulsing against his own, can feel Jeonghan clenching around him, completely boneless between them. It's dizzying how close they are.

Seungcheol seems to feel the same as he kisses Mingyu with fervor, hands tight on Jeonghan's hips. Between them Jeonghan trembles, gasping as he tries to adjust to their size.

“You good?” Seungcheol grunts, strain evident in his voice.

“Yes. Please.” Jeonghan gasps, head lolling back to rest against Seungcheol's shoulder. “I can't-please, move. Please.”

They never heard Jeonghan sound so helpless, so wanton. It's intoxicating.  
  


Nodding to each other, Seungcheol pulls back, and Mingyu can feel their cocks rubbing together, then thrusts back in. He's slow and careful, and it's oh so good. Jeonghan hiccups and rests one hand over Seungcheol's.

Every drag against his cock has Mingyu biting his lip, trying to hold back, but eventually it becomes too much. Muttering an apology to Jeonghan, he starts to thrust into Jeonghan, enjoying the slide of Seungcheol's cock against his and the tight squeeze of Jeonghan's walls.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan moans, clenching around them when one of them hits his prostate. “Gyu!”

They try to go slow, but it's next to impossible. Jeonghan gasps and jolts between them as they pick up speed, somehow completely in sync. Laying back on the pillows, Mingyu stares, watching Jeonghan be moved like a doll by Seungcheol's hands, eyes trailing over Jeonghan's body before he comes to a dead stop.

“Cheol.” He rasps out. “Holy shit.”

It can't be real. But it is. Reaching out and pulling down Jeonghan's panties, he stares in awe at the small bulge in Jeonghan's belly.

“What?” Seungcheol grunts, only slowing down when Mingyu grabs one of his hands and places it over the bulge. “Is that-?”

“I think so.” Mingyu says, thrusting upwards, watching Seungcheol's reaction.

“Oh my god.” Seungcheol groans when he feels Mingyu move.

Dazed, Jeonghan looks down, following Seungcheol's hand. Brushing Seungcheol's hand away, Mingyu holds Jeonghan's own hand against the bulge, watching him.

“Oh...” is all that Jeonghan can say before Seungcheol picks up speed again, desperation evident in his thrusts. Not that Mingyu can blame him. That has to be the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Sobbing brokenly between them Jeonghan bounces with every thrust, limp and exhausted. He's going to be so sore, but it's so worth it. Mingyu has never felt as close to them before. It's so perfect. So sweaty, tight, and absolutely filthy.

“Gyu, please.” Jeonghan cries. “Cheol-Ah!”

The force of Seungcheol's thrusts is too much for all of them. Jeonghan cries out and tightens like a vice; Mingyu lurches up, sinking his teeth in Jeonghan's shoulder as he harshly thrusts into him. Seungcheol groans and spills inside Jeonghan, and with a few rough thrusts Mingyu follows.

“Holy shit...” Mingyu mutters when the world swims into focus. Jeonghan is a dead weight on his chest, and Seungcheol somehow managed to roll onto his side. “That was...wow...”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol agrees.

Jeonghan remains silent and Mingyu is pretty sure that he is not conscious yet.

“Hannie.” Brushing Jeonghan's sweaty hair from his forehead, Seungcheol looks at him. “Baby, are you okay?”

He doesn't get a reply, and Mingyu is certain that he won't get one for a while.

“Dead to the world.” Seungcheol remarks fondly. “You good?”

“Perfect.” Mingyu tells him, making grabby hands until Seungcheol gives in and settles down next to him. They kiss lazily until Jeonghan moans, slowly coming back to life.

“Hannie?”

“Mh?” It's clear that Jeonghan is far from coherent.

Chuckling, Seungcheol drags himself off the bed.

“Stay.” Mingyu begs, wrapping his arms tightly around Jeonghan and putting on his best puppy eyes.

“I'll be right back.” Seungcheol promises, and true to his word returns a few moments later with a wet cloth.

Jeonghan is still a dead weight between them as Seungcheol cleans them, lets himself be dressed and cuddled while Mingyu changes the sheets. When they're curled up in bed, he slowly blinks at them, still dazed.

“Hey Love.” Seungcheol greets him when Jeonghan cranes his neck to look at him. Twisting around again, Jeonghan looks at Mingyu, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks.

Nodding cutely, Jeonghan snuggles down between them.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan hums, eyes starting to get heavy. “That was incredible.”

“Thank you for letting us do it.” Seungcheol says, stroking Jeonghan's hair.

“'was m'pleasure.” Jeonghan slurs, eyes sliding shut.

Over Jeonghan's head, Mingyu meets Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol looks so tenderly at him that Mingyu can't help but bend over Jeonghan and kiss Seungcheol's forehead.

“We're doing that again.” Jeonghan tells them, surprisingly coherent, and is out like a light.

Mingyu laughs, tangling his fingers with Seungcheol's, and stretches out besides Jeonghan. It's ridiculous how in love Mingyu is with these men.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm going to take a bath in holy water.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
